Bleach  First Chapter
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: Fanfic untuk Bleach - Vivariation Festival  Rukia mengingat kembali masa lalunya - hari yang merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.


Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, I don't own "Life's Like a Boat"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody knows who I really am<strong>_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach - First Chapter<strong>

Setiap hariku dimulai dengan bulan. Bukan matahari, tapi bulan. Aku jarang sekali melihat matahari. Setiap malam aku akan keluar, melakukan pekerjaan yang telah kulakukan sejak kecil. Ya, aku adalah Shinigami yang kerjanya hanya membunuh hollow yang tidak ada habis – habisnya. Tentu saja aku terkadang mengirim arwah ke Soul Society, tetapi tetap saja, pekerjaanku lebih banyak membunuh hollow. Membosankan, melelahkan, dan tanpa tantangan.

Menjadi shinigami juga berarti aku tidak terlihat oleh manusia, tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Karena itu, meski aku kenal beberapa shinigami lainnya, aku sebenarnya tidak punya teman. Kaien pun sekarang sudah tidak ada. Pada awalnya, aku tidak merasakan apa – apa. Namun, semakin lama aku menjadi semakin tidak nyaman, ada suatu perasaan di dalam hati ini yang menginginkan seseorang untuk berjalan bersamaku.

Hari itu tidak terlihat berbeda dari hari biasanya, kecuali bahwa aku merasa benar – benar kesepian. Aku melompat kesana – kemari, namun aku tidak menemukan arwah maupun hollow. Aneh, padahal aku merasakan aktivitas spiritual yang lumayan besar. Setelah beberapa lama melacak keberadaan reiatsu, akhirnya aku menemukan rumah dimana reiatsunya paling menonjol. Tanpa basa – basi aku masuk ke rumah itu.

"Di dekat sini." Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri setelah masuk.

"Di dekat sini apanya!" seseorang berteriak dari belakangku.

Seketika juga aku merasa terdorong dan terpental kedepan. Aku kaget bukan main, karena aku tidak mungkin melewatkan hollow yang berada di dekatku. Kalau bukan hollow, lalu siapa...

"Kau lumayan percaya diri untuk masuk dan bermaksud mencuri."

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya. Seorang manusia laki – laki, tinggi, berambut oranye, dan bermata amber. Ia menunjuk padaku sambil berteriak seolah – olah aku adalah perampok yang memaksa masuk ke rumahnya. Ada sesuatu yang, tidak biasa, pada dirinya. Bukan, dia tidak tampan – maksudku, ya, dia tampan, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud.

"Kau bisa melihatku! Maksudku, kau baru saja menendang..."

"Ngomong apa kau? Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu."

Tiba – tiba, satu orang lagi masuk dan menedang orang berambut oranye itu. Keributanpun terjadi, mereka mulai menghajar satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu mereka bersaudara atau apa, namun aku yakin ia salah satu anggota keluarga di rumah ini. Kakaknya, mungkin? Ah, mengapa aku memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu. Mereka lalu berteriak kepada satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang aku dengar secara jelas, kecuali apa yang diributkan setelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Lihat apa?" gumam orang yang baru masuk.

"Maksudku orang dengan pakaian samurai ini." kata pria berambut oranye itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya." Aku berkata padanya.

Aku mengerti. Tidak ada yang aneh denganku, karena aku memang tidak terlihat seperti hantu. Yang aneh adalah orang berambut oranye ini – di bisa melihatku. Mungkin, dia memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang lumayan kuat untuk bisa melihat dan menyentuh hantu. Itulah yang membuatku merasa aneh pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Lalu aku menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku ini shinigami. Sikapnya yang cuek dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang, dengan tampangnya yang seperti penjahat, pasti akan membuat orang menjauh darinya. Ia mungkin anak yang kurang ajar, karena ia tadi bisa berkelahi dan berkata kasar.

"Kayak aku bakal percaya aja!" dia berteriak sambil melemparkan meja kepadaku.

"Kamu bisa melihat hantu, namun tidak percaya pada shinigami?" aku bertanya keheranan.

"Soalnya aku belum pernah melihat shinigami. Mungkin kau memang bukan manusia, tapi jangan membual soal shinigami. Mengerti, bocah!" gumam orang itu. Bocah! Dia memanggilku bocah? Aku sudah puluhan tahun di dunia ini, dan dia memanggilku bocah? Orang ini...

"Jurus pengikat!" aku mengikat orang itu karena kesal dengan perilakunya dan perkataannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berteriak. Ia jatuh tidak berdaya dengan jurus pengikatku. Aku menginjaknya, puas dengan keadaannya sekarang. Menjadi shinigami memiliki beberapa kelebihan, ya?

"Aku mungkin terlihat seperti ini, tapi aku sudah hidup 10 kali lebih lama darimu, dan kau memanggilku bocah! Kau beruntung karena aku tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu." aku berkata padanya.

Aku melihat hantu yang ada di dekatnya. Aku menarik pedang dan melakukan penguburan arwah padanya. Mungkin ia menyangka aku akan menebasnya dengan pedang itu, karena ia terlihat kaget dan ketakutan. Tampangnya yang ketakutan, benar – benar membuatku merasa puas.

"Apa.. yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku mengirimnya ke Soul Society, yang disebut 'surga' oleh manusia. Dengar."

Aku menjelaskan tentang hantu dan hollow padanya. Aku mencoba menggambar sesederhana mungkin, namun ia meledek gambarku. Orang ini memang menyebalkan, namun karena ia bisa melihatku, akan lebih baik bagiku dan baginya kalau kujelaskan semua ini. Aku juga menjelaskan tentang tugas shinigami, yaitu mengubur arwah gentayangan dan memberantas hollow.

"Artinya, mahluk yang bernama hollow itu ada di sekitar sini?" ia bertanya setelah aku menjelaskan.

"I.. iya, karena itulah aku disini."

"Kau bodoh ya? Lalu kenapa kau disini dan menjelaskan semua ini? Cepat berantas hollow itu!"

"Itu dia. Aku... tidak bisa melacak dimana dia. Sepertinya ada kekuatan yang cukup kuat untuk mengacaukan kekuatanku untuk melacak hollow."

"Hey, kau tidak dengar suara itu?"

"Suara ap..."

Seketika itu suara keras dan menakutkan berdengung di telingaku. Suara itu, pasti hollow yang sedang kuburu. Tapi, suara itu seperti dihalangi sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Selain itu, orang itu mendengar suara hollow sebelum aku bisa mendengarnya. Siapa dia?

"Itu, suara Yuzu. Hey, apa itu suara hollow?"

"Ya! Aku akan membunuhnya. Kau tetap disini!"

"Yang diserang adalah keluargaku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam! Meskipun aku lepaskan, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa! Diam disini saat aku..."

Saat itu juga, aku merasakan kekuatan spiritual yang besar. Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kekuatan sebesar ini sampai saat ini? Aku telah berlatih bertahun – tahun, dan aku belum pernah melewatkan satupun kekuatan hollow yang berada didekatku. Tidak satu pun, sekecil apapun. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?

"Karin!" orang berambut oranye itu berteriak saat seorang gadis masuk ke kamar itu.

"Syukurlah, mahluk itu belum kesini. Aku dan Yuzu tiba – tiba diserang sesuatu setelah ayah secara tiba – tiba terjatuh. Dan aku merasa aku harus.. memberitahumu. Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi sepertinya ayah dan Yuzu tidak. Cepat... pergi..." ucap gadis itu sebelum ia akhirnya pingsan.

"Tenang, dia hanya pingsan. Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku merasakan perlawanan dari jurus pengikatku. Ya, aku tahu orang macam dia pasti melawan. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa lepas dari jurus ikatan itu, dan kalau memaksa, jiwanya akan berada dalam bahaya. Aku mencoba memberitahunya, namun saat itu aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat yang melawan jurus pengikatku, dan orang itu berhasil melepaskan diri.

Ia lalu mengambil pemukul baseball dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin manusia biasa dapat melepaskan diri dari kekuatan shinigami, dan aku tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku yakin, tidak ada yang salah denganku, namun apabila kekuatan shinigamiku sempurna, tidak mungkin seorang remaja bisa melawannya. Dia... sebenarnya siapa dia?

Aku tanpa basa – basi mengikutinya. Saat aku samapi di tempat hollow tersebut, orang berambut oranye itu sudah siap menghantam hollow tersebut. Namun, ia langsung dipukul oleh hollow tersebut. Tentu saja, hollow itu lumayan kuat, dan manusia biasa tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi, apa dia manusia biasa?

Tepat saat orang itu terjatuh, dan hollow itu siap menghantamnya, aku menebas tangan hollow tersebut. Dari tangan itu, tubuh seorang gadis terjatuh, dan orang berambut oranye itu menangkapnya. Gadis itu masih hidup, dan aku merasa bukan orang itu yang diincar oleh hollow. Orang yang saat itu masuk ke kamar orang berambut oranye itupun, yang sepertinya adalah ayahnya, masih hidup. Aku memberitahu orang berambut oranye itu tentang keadaan keluarganya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah hollow menyerang manusia untuk memakan jiwa mereka?" tanya orang itu.

"Hollow berkeliaran mencari kekuatan spiritual yang besar. Untuk itu, orang disekitarnya mungkin diserang." gumamku kepadanya.

"Sasarannya, adalah kau."

Ia sepertinya benar – benar terkejut saat itu.

"Jadi, ini semua salahku? Ayah hampir mati, Yuzu dan Karin bermandikan darah, semua karena aku?" Ia bergumam dalam penyesalan. Aku melihat kearahnya, tidak kusangka orang yang kasar seperti itu dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi penyesalan yang begitu dalam, tapi aku sendiri tidak akan menyalahkannya. Mungkin ia memang dilahirkan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi tentu saja itu bukan salahnya.

Satu detik kemudian, aku merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat, dan aku terpental ke tembok. Aku lengah, tidak seharusnya aku mengagumi kekuatannya, ataupun rasa penyesalannya. Konsentrasiku haruslah kepada tugasku untuk memberantas hollow. Namun, aku tidak melakukannya, dan akibatnya akan dilimpahkan padaku. Aku merasa hal itu akan terjadi. Aku berusaha bangun, dan saat mataku terbuka aku melihat orang itu dengan berani berdiri di depan hollow tersebut dan menantangnya.

"Hey, kau mau jiwaku, kan! Kalau begitu, hadapi aku!"

Orang ini bodoh atau apa!

Hollow itu pasti dengan mudah mengalahkannya dan memakan jiwanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa detik setelahnya, semua gerakankua adalah hasil refleks. Apakah itu karena tugas? Atau rasa kasihan akan nasibnya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, refleksku yang bodoh telah membawa tubuhku ke depan hollow itu untuk menangkis serangannya.

Sayangnya, serangan itu terlalu kuat sehingga aku yang belum siap bertarung ini diserang mentah – mentah. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan sangat luar biasa saat itu. Aku kehabisan tenaga dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku terjatuh tak berdaya. Sekarang, hollow itu bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan tanpa ada halangan dari shinigami manapun.

"Idiot! Kau pikir kau.. bisa mengalahkannya? Atau.. kau pikir semua.. akan selesai kalau kau memberinya jiwamu. Bagaimanapun, kau tetap saja bodoh!" Aku berteriak memarahi kebodohannya, dan mungkin kebodohanku juga.

"Maafkan aku." hanya itu yang dia katakan. Namun, dari matanya bisa terlihat penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dia pasti benar – benar menyesal dan menganggap tragedi ini adalah salahnya, terlukanya keluarganya adalah salahnya, dan ketidakberdayaanku adalah salahnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku kagum akan rasa bersalahnya yang begitu besar. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan pilihan terakhir.

"Kau mau menyelamatkan keluargamu?"

"Adakah caranya?" Ia bertanya dengan harapan menyala di matanya.

"Ada satu cara. Maksudku, hanya ada satu cara." ucapku seraya mencoba mengambil pedangku. Serangan hollow tadi benar – benar telah melumpuhkanku, tapi untung saja aku bisa mengambil pedangku dan mengarahkannya kepada orang itu. "Kau harus jadi shinigami."

"Bagaimana bisa.."

"Tusukan zanpakutou ini ke tengah dadamu, dan aku akan memberikanmu separuh kekuatanku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menjadi shinigami dan melawan hollow itu dengan kekuatan yang setara. Tapi, kemungkinan berhasilnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Kalau kita gagal, kau akan mati. Tapi, tidak ada cara lain. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu!"

"Ichigo, kau.. dimana?" ucap gadis yang telah terbaring di jalan itu. Sepertinya, ia berbicara dalam tidurnya

"Yuzu.."

"Disini berbahaya. Lari, Ichigo." ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Berikan pedangmu, shinigami! Akan kucoba cara itu." orang berambut oranye itu berkata dengan yakin.

"Bukan 'shinigami'. Aku Kuchiki Rukia." aku berkata padanya.

"Oh, begitu. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuharap ini bukan perkenalan terakhir." gumamnya.

Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku telah berteman dengannya. Iya, teman. Aku merasa sangat senang sekali, setelah bertahun – tahun bertugas sendirian, akhirnya aku punya seorang teman. Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi setiap harinya. Aku tidak akan lagi melamun setiap malam dan membiarkan tanganku yang menebas hollow tanpa kukendalikan. Sekarang aku punya seorang teman, seorang teman. Setidaknya, itu yang kupikirkan.

Ia terlihat takut, namun setelah aku meyakinkannya, dan memberitahunya bahwa hollow itu semakin mendekat, ia merasa yakin dan menusukan zanpakutou itu ke tengah dadanya. Saat itu juga, aku merasa kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dari tubuhnya. Aku tidak menyangka, dia memang punya kekuatan spiritual yang luar biasa.

Iapun langsung menyerang hollow itu dan menebas tangannya dengan zanpakutou miliknya yang baru. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi pakaian hitam shinigami. Namun aku merasa aneh. Sesaat kemudian barulah au menyadari bahwa aku kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku. Tapi, seharusnya hanya setengah kekuatanku yang kuberikan!

Tepat saat itu juga, aku menyadari apa yang aneh. Mengapa orang itu bisa melihatku, mengapa orang – orang ini tidak meninggal, mengapa aku tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan hollow, dan mengapa hollow itu ada disini. Terlebih lagi, zanpakutounya.. sangat besar. Semua itu karena, orang ini. Orang ini, memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang luar biasa. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Dengan kekuatan barunya, Ichigo menghadapi hollow tersebut. Dan hanya dengan satu tebasan saja, hollow itu hancur.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, sekarang dimana Ichigo?" Tanya Sakura, salah satu dari kelompok anak – anak yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ceritaku.<p>

"Dia.." Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Haruskah aku berbohong kepada mereka?

"Dia sedang dalam misi penting yang lokasinya jauh dari sini." Gumam Byakuya kepada anak – anak itu. Aku benar – benar terkejut karena dia tiba – tiba masuk, dan apa yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah bahwa dia bersedia berbohong untukku.

Anak – anak itu lalu secara serempak berlari ke arah Byakuya dan memeluknya. Byakuya yang sekarang adalah sosok ayah yang diidamkan semua anak – anak di tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, padahal meski dia sudah menikah, dia belum punya anak. Dia tetap sibuk dengan tugas shinigami, tetapi dia sekarang tinggal di dunia manusia, karena istrinya adalah manusia. Hubungannya agak rumit, dan aku tidak akan menjelaskannya disini.

Aku? Ya, aku juga hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Aku sudah lelah mengerjakan tugas shinigami yang melelahkan dan membahayakan, jadi aku hidup dengan tubuh palsu dan menjalani hidup seorang wanita biasa. Aku bekerja di panti asuhan secara sukarela, dan aku pun tinggal disana. Namun, terkadang aku kembali bertugas menjadi shinigami apabila seseorang memerlukan bantuan. Dan, kalau ada petunjuk tentang Ichigo.

"Jadi, sudah menemukan sesuatu tentangnya?" Byakuya bertanya padaku setelah anak – anak itu pergi.

"Belum, tapi aku tetap tidak percaya kalau dia sudah..."

"Memang tidak ada bukti kalau dia sudah meninggal, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa bertahan dari ledakan Soul Society."

Aku meneteskan air mata saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Ia pun lalu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, menyadari bahwa dia telah mengatakan hal yang salah. Kehancuran Soul Society memang adalah sesuatu yang terlarang untuk dibicarakan bagi para shinigami yang masih bertahan. Hal itu juga adalah alasan mengapa Ichigo.. menghilang.

"Aku... percaya padanya..."

Mungkin karena aku hanya bisa menunggu, dan percaya bahwa kau akan kembali_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody knows who I really am<strong>_

_**Maybe they just don't give a damn**_

_**But if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**I know you would follow me, and keep me strong**_

__ _Pertemuan ini berdasarkan pertemuan dari manga._ _Cerita tentang kehancuran Soul Society,__mungkin saya akan tulis lain kali, tetapi saya sudah memiliki konsepnya._ _Kisah Byakuya Kuchiki dan istrinya mungkin juga akan saya ceritakan lain kali._


End file.
